Summer SongFictions
by CatherineHarris
Summary: One-shot songfics. Most of them will be rated T. NEW CHAPTER FEATURING THE SONG: INVISIBLE - PLUMB
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone. It's me, Cat. Yesterday, an amazing idea crossed my mind. I am going to write one-shot songfictions. Okay so... I am going to start. ****Enjoy :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING SONGS OR GRAVITY FALLS.**


	2. Invisible - Plumb

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR GRAVITY FALLS. !RATED T! THE SONG IS PLUMB'S PROPRIETY. **

* * *

_Invisible_

My name is Wendy Corduroy. I am fifteen years old. Months ago I broke up with a guy. His name: Robbie. Since the break-up things changed. My father couldn't get enough money to feed me and my brothers. I did something wrong. I began to steal. Nothing's more demeaning than that, but what I was going to do?

''Someone robbed the bank! Police!'' I heard screams. I wished I could escape, but I couldn't. I felt so sorry for the man I just shot.

''Ahem- miss, you're coming with us.'' Then they dragged me in the car. A few people came to interview me.

''Miss, since when did you starting doing this?''

''Why did you do that?''

''Have you killed anyone?''

I swallowed my bitter tears and looked on the car's window. The sky was painted purple-yellow. It was beautiful. I wished I could touch its colours.

The car stopped and the policemen showed me my cell. I looked at the people's face expressions. Some of them were laughing hysterically.

''Sup, honey, what did you do? Hahaha.''

''BOOOOOOO- DIE, DIE!''

I was shivering. How I was going to escape from this hell? I had no chance. I was hopeless. I was- alone. My eyes were crying. I tried to wipe them, but things got worse. I wish Robbie was here. When we were young he always took care of me, but what happened to him today? He became invisible. I haven't seen him anymore. I want him here now.

* * *

I the night, I heard the crickets singing. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking at Robbie. I was thinking at the moments and the memories we shared together. Ugh. I wish to forget about him. Even when he's gone I miss him.

_I'm sick and then I'm well._  
_So full, so empty still._  
_You leave me wanting._  
_Oh tell me where'd you go,_  
_Don't be invisible,_  
_Cause I am reaching._

I heard a noise. Someone was cutting the gates of my cell. I couldn't see the person face because a hood was covering it.

''Let's go.'' He said softly.

Save me,  
_Go on break the glass._  
_Take me,_  
_I'm never going back_  
_No._

_Oh oh oh oh..._  
_(Save me)_

''Hey! Took us with you! Open the cell now!'' Some voices said.

''You're not going anywhere.'' The policemen entered.

''DOWN!'' The guy yelled. He took a gun and shot the policemen.

''COME! Soon this place will be full of policemen.'' He explained. I took his cold bruised hand.

We ran and ran, my heart was beating like a drum. I wished I could stop... but that meant I was gonna be caught.

''We must hide somewhere.'' He was worried.

_Here on the other side_  
_Oh there's no place to hide_  
_My heart is racing._

''Here!'' He shouted. We hid behind as bush. He came closer to me... I felt like falling for him. Then he did it- he kissed me.

_Hold me, take me in_  
_Without you I can't live,_  
_Gravity's pulling._

_''_Robbie, is it you?'' He took a deep breathe.

''Yes, Wendy. It's me- look I'm sorry for what happened- it's just that, that kid Dipper messes always things around and-''

''C'mon Robbie, he's just a kid... and are you a bit jealous?'' His cheeks turned pink.

''Pfft- no.'' He rubbed his arm.

''Yes, you are.'' I elbowed him playfully and let out a small laugh.

''Wait- have you heard that?''

''Nope. What?''

''They're here. Run!''

_Save me_

_It's our only chance  
Take me  
There's no going back._

_Oh oh oh oh..._  
_(Save me)_

I tried to follow him but I tripped and I couldn't see where he was anymore.

''Robbie!'' I shouted.

''Wendy!?'' I hear a voice echoing.

''I can't see you! Where are you?''

''Here!''

I followed the voice. It was so dark. I couldn't see anything. Something was next to me. It held my hand.

''AH!''

''Shh- calm. It's just me.''

_I cannot see you_  
_But I can feel you_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I've nowhere else to go_  
_I've nowhere else to go._

__''Robbie... I am afraid that they'll find us and...'' My eyes were damp. Suddenly everything went black and I couldn't hear anything. I felt a pain in my back...

_Oh oh oh oh..._  
_(Save me)._

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... here it ends. I hope you liked my songfic. Invisible by Plumb. I am a big fan of her. The first time I heard this song I couldn't help but think at Robbie and Wendy. **

**Review?**

**Follow?**

**Favourite?**


End file.
